TIPS: ZERO to HERO! Guaranteed to WIN
I am sorry for such a long delay. I have LOTS to write down, tips and tricks, and how to win playing Valkyrie Crusade. I will rewrite these topics. I must write during my free time. SO I will briefly write, then come back to explain much more. HOW TO WIN !!! Be consistent: Log Into Game EVERYDAY. The freebies are generous and they will accumulate fast. Add all the FRIENDS / COMRADS That you can. The game has AUTO-comrad so you can fill up your friends very easily. The reason why this is important : Each comrad = 100 hearts = 1 card. Find your Comrad LIST: select GREET, select VISIT. Then pop 3 heart bubbles for every comrad. If you do this each day, you will accumulate hearts. Go to SUMMON and SELECT: REGULAR SUMMONS. Each 100 hearts is 1 card. So each day you can accumulate a bunch of cards each day. This is important. Using Cards, there is a way to reach MAXIMUM LEVEL for each cards you want to use in Battle: PLUS ALWAYS EVOLVE CARDS WITH MAXIMUM LEVELS when you evolve 2 cards, ALWAYS USE MAXIMUM LEVELED CARDS TO GET STRONGEST CARDS POSSIBLE.: this is how you do it. SLIME LV 1 + 10 NORMAL CARDS + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) = SLIME LEVEL 20 SLIME LV 20 + 10 NORMAL CARDS + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) = SLIME LEVEL 28. 1 HR CARD or / 1 SR CARD + SLIME LV 28 + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) =1 HR hits MAX LEVEL 50 OR/ 1 SR CARD hits MAX LEVEL 50 !!!! so USING a Slime card, 20 Normal cards and some Arcana, you can make HR and SR cards reach MAXIMUM LEVELS EASILY! a HUGE SECRET: 1 MAX LEVEL SR!!! CARD + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) = = MAX LEVEL of an ULTRA RARE CARD UR CARD OR HUR OR GUR OR GSR CRDS!!!!! This shortcut, you use a MAX LV 50 SR card and acrcana and it wil MAX Level any type of UR, HUR, GUR, GSR.. Compare this to using Normal cards without the Arcana, it takes hundreds of Normal cards to reach MAX LEVELS for these cards. for HSR cards, this shortcut doesnt work. You need 2 MAX LEVEL 30 SLIME cards + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) = MAX LEVEL 60 HSR card ALSO to MAX a RARE card : use 1 SLIME LV1 Card +10 NORMAL CARDS + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) = SLIME LEVEL 20, then use SLIME LEVEL 20 card + 1 ARCANA BLESSING (light blue) + 1 ARCANA TRAINING (green) = MAX LEVEL 40 RARE CARD !!! so just using 10 N cards and SLIME card and ARCANA, you can reach MAX LEVEL40 for all your RARE CARDS !!! NOW YOU ARE READY !!! LETS BATTLE !!! HOW I WRITE I write in small concise statements because I find it easiest to read. I use several abbreviations I will list here: VC = Valkyrie Crusade The game is owned by Nubee which is based in Singapore but most people think it's a Japanese Game. Soon, a new company based in Japan will take over the game in 2016. The artwork style of the game is called Anime. The game features beautiful artwork, so if you would like to search for similar art, just search google with the word "anime". CAUTION: Some Anime is for ADULTS, some is for Children, and some began as an Adult series in Japan but transitioned to a Teen to PG13 series for American television, such as Dragonball Z. I include this because some of the Card Artwork is for Mature Audiences. But in my opinion, it is no more revealing than many TV series on Primetime channels right now. The name of the Valkyrie Crusade App in Japanese is translated: Valkyrie of God World or Kame Kai no Varukiri STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION: I learned these tips by playing, AND losing lots of times. VC looks like an anime girly generic, "not another CCG.. sigh" otaku game. BUT it's NOT. I must give it PROPS "accolades". It is not just another CCG. It takes strategy to play, and when you beat the game strategically, you win BIG. I have to give praise where it is deserved: when you learn the game's secrets and figure out how to beat the odds, you can go from LV.ZERO to LV120, without having to pay ANYTHING. You don't need money to play, you just need some time and patience ... and a few good tips.. this is what I learned: * ALWAYS FIGHT THE ARCHWITCH.. for these reasons: -you may win R, SR, or even UR cards- I have won all kind of cards for defeating an archwitch.